Lucy the Half Demon
by PhantomWhirl
Summary: A lone girl walked slowly up the mountain. "A GRAVE? Who died while I was away? Let's see..." there was a pregnant pause. "ME?" They all thought Lucy was dead, she did disappear with Acnologia for four years, after all. All except Natsu. So what happens if he was right, and Lucy did come back? And with a lot of explaining to do... like why she has a tail...
1. She's Alive!

**Hello, everyone! I'm starting my second fanfic, cuz I had a sudden inspiration, from a dream I had! ;P Anyways, don't worry, I'll be continuing my first fanfic, 'Open, the Gate of the Dragons!' XDD Please enjoy, sorry for the short chapter, it's cuz I wanted a cliff-hanger ^^**

Prologue

It was raining, the blue sky was covered with dark clouds. A troop of people were trudging up a mountain, all of them silent, mourning. It had been four years since then, since one of their nakama had disappeared. They had all given up, a year ago. All except a certain fire dragon slayer, who was dragging himself up the mountain. He hated today. He knew that _she_ was still out there, and was the one who refused when they decided to make a grave for her. How could they just give up, without hoping, and believing in her?

It happened four years ago, on Tenrou Island. Acnologia was going to destroy them all, and she stepped up. She used her last spell, to protect her family, her nakama, her guild mates. It had worked, Acnologia had disappeared, but as well as her. The black dragon had took her with it. The last thing she uttered before she left was, "SEE YA LATER, FAIRY TAIL! I LOVE YOU ALL! NATSU, DON'T DESTROY MY APARTMENT, WHILE I'M AWAY! TAKE CARE OF HAPPY, WILL YOU? I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN, SOMETIME SOON, HOPEFULLY!" Then, a giant, black magic circle appeared from beneath her, and a giant, black collar appeared on the dragon, which linked to her wrist. They could have sworn they saw her grow ears and a tail, but that was impossible. She shouted something, and Acnologia stopped attacking, and flew off, dragging her with it.

That was the last time they saw her. At first, they frantically looked for her everywhere, but one by one, their hope faded. Even a flying blue cat had stopped looking for his friend. Only the pink-haired mages' fire within him was burning strong. He was furious with them, how could they? They reached the top of the mountain, an isolated grave sitting there, wet from the rain. They took turns to say something to her, give her flowers, and such. One by one, they got up and left. All of them were sobbing, apart from him. He didn't need to cry, she was coming back, after all. He didn't speak to her or offer her flowers either. They all looked at him in pity.

A lone girl walked slowly up the mountain. "I swear there's something fishy about this mountain. My nakama's smell was here, and it was recent. Wonder what all of them were doing?" She reached the top and inspected the grave. "What do we have here? A GRAVE? Who died while I was away? Hmm… Lucy… Heartfillia… a loving and caring friend, and sister… " there was a pregnant pause, and she fell anime-style. "ME?!"


	2. Lucy's Back!

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry if this is really short again, I just keep wanting to end with cliff hangers :3 Anyways, ENJOY! AND TY SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, CAN'T BELIEVE SO MANY PEOPLE ARE FOLLOWING ME ALREADY! XDD**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, it's Hiro Mashima's!**

"ME?!"

Lucy was utterly shocked. Why was her grave here, when she was ALIVE, and HEALTHY?! She read over it again once, to make sure she read it right. She touched the cold stone, and the fresh flowers that were laid beside it. _I'm not hallucinating! OMG! Do they really thing I'm DEAD?! _She was shocked, and couldn't form coherent sentences. "They… what… four years… they… me… dead… ! #&%$#!^%$&! *!" She cursed under her breath, and bolted down the mountain. Fairy Tail was going to have a visitor VERY soon.

Everyone stopped crying for Lucy's death when they left the mountain. To show their beloved celestial mage who was watching them from above that they were alright, and were strong enough to move on, they went back to their usual rowdy selves. Nothing was really the same, it was like when Lisanna died (but she came back), but they put on a strong front for each other.

Suddenly, there was a loud _BANG_, and everyone turned around to see their guild doors kicked open by someone. They stared in shock as the dust cleared (the guilds doors are very much destroyed), to reveal a very familiar looking blonde. Natsu looked up as he identified that smell. "Lucy?" The blonde looked at the Fairy Tail members, slightly pissed of. "HEY! What's up with that grave on the mountain? I'm not dead! I said, 'See you later', didn't I? Not goodbye!" she pouted.

There was more silence as Lucy stood awkwardly by the guild's entrance. Then, everyone started yelling and cheering at the same time.

"LUCY! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"LU-CHAN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US, YOU BAKA!"

"WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME?"

Lucy giggled as her family bombarded her with questions and suffocated her in their giant group hug. She felt a pair of hands pull her away from the crowd. Warm arms wrapped around her waist and she felt her grin widen as she heard his voice. "Lucy… I missed you so much… don't do that EVER again." It was nice to know she was missed and loved by her family. "Hey, Natsu! Don't hog her! We missed her as well!" Lisanna shouted, whacking the pink-haired man on his head. He pouted, letting go of Lucy. "You guys thought she was dead! I'm the one who kept believing in her!"

Happy zig-zagged around everyone, and flew straight into Lucy's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. She looked at him in surprise, but then smiled and gently patted his head. "Tadaima, minna!" Gray walked up to her, a smile on his face. "Lucy, you're alive! How did you survive after getting dragged off by Acnologia, anyways?" If it was a day ago, the word 'Acnologia' would have been a taboo subject for everyone in the guild. Instead, everyone had eager and curious expressions as they waited impatiently for Lucy to explain.

"Erm… I er… well… " as if on cue, Makao suddenly realised something. "Hey Lucy… since when did you have a tail and cat ears?" There was yet again, silence, as Lucy fidgeted uncomfortably under their stares. Then, for the second time in the day, chaos erupted as people completely cracked up. "Hahaha! Cosplay queen!" Bixlow shouted, as his 'babies' chanted, "Cosplay! Cosplay!"

"THEY'RE REAL, AND I'M NOT A COSPLAY QUEEN!" she replied angrily, to have people stare at her sceptically. Happy had sneaked up on the unsuspecting blonde, and pulled really hard on the tail. Lucy shrieked in surprise, and the tail flinched away from Happy's grasp. "WOW! IT'S REAL! IT MOVED! LUCY, I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE A CAT!" Lucy twitched angrily and turned to face the innocent-looking cat. "You're the cat, you stupid neko! And Natsu, DO I SEE YOU TRYING TO TOUCH MY TAIL?"

Natsu flinched slightly, as Lucy gave an ominous death glare towards him. "Eep! N-n-not at all, Lucy-sama!" Happy and Natsu started talking in loud whispers. "Happy, be careful. She's gotten scarier, and apparently more violent!" "Aye!" Lucy stared at them incredulously. "I can't believe it, you guys haven't changed one bit. AND I CAN HEAR YOU!" the whole guild laughed as they watched the amusing scene play out in front of them. They had not laughed like that in years.

When Lucy finished giving Natsu and Happy a 'lesson', she turned back to her nakama, looking around nervously. "As you can see… I er… have a tail… and strange ears… Should I start from the beginning? Actually, my mother, Layla Heartfillia, was a demon. So technically, I'm a half demon."

3

2

1

"EHHHHHHHH?!"


	3. Acceptance

**Hello everyone! I'm glad this story has quite a lot of reviews and followers, even though it's just the start! Again, sorry for the short chapters, I just can't seem to write longer for this fanfic! :P Well, please R & R, and ENJOY! Please tell me if you don't understand my explanation! XDD**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-sensei does!**

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Lucy chuckled nervously. _Maybe… I was too blunt…_

"Okay… so let's start from the beginning. So, my mother was born a demon, but she wasn't like the others. She loved humans, while other demons thought they were superior. So my mum was shunned from the group, and she travelled up to Earthland! Then she met my father, they fell in love, blah blah blah. My mother chose to be with my father, so she sealed her dark magic up with the help of the Spirit King. He decided she needed protection from the other demons who labelled her as a 'traitor'. That's why she learnt stellar spirit magic. When I was born, I was kinda… _strange_. Like, I… umm… kinda… have… two minds in one body…"

There was silence… and then… "What? Could you please repeat that? I don't think I heard right, Lucy. The booze must be getting to my head… ahaha…" Cana said cautiously.

"Yeah… you might not believe me, but… I have two minds in one body. There's the demon, and the human. You see… humans and demons don't really mix… and I ended up having two different personalities. So, when I used my dark magic, I would become… a bit, _meaner_… than usual… and _slightly _more rude… and ruthless… and violent…"

Everyone was dumfounded, except for Natsu the idiot, who had a question mark on the top of his head (Even _Happy_ got it, and had stopped eating his fish).

"I never used my dark magic, because I was afraid I might set my demon side loose, and near my nakama as well! Well, on Tenrou Island, I had no choice, so I used one of my magic, 'Blood Link'. Acnologia was smart enough to understand I was a half demon, and it couldn't touch you guys."

Gray nodded slowly as he digested the information. "Why couldn't it touch us? I only saw a chain, and a giant collar around it. I don't think that stops giant dragons from destroying an island with one breath."

"Good question. 'Blood Link' is more that just a collar and a chain. It is literally, linking by blood. So if I died, it would have died as well. Acnologia wasn't stupid, it knew that it would die if it hurt you. So it had no choice but to leave. And, I got dragged off as well, because I was chained to it. And I was stuck for four years with that annoying thing, I couldn't even Lucy-kick it cuz it would hurt me as well… ARGH! Just THINKING about that little bastard pisses me off! I mean, what type of dragon in it's right mind would serve RAW MEAT to a LADY?!"

Everyone sweatdropped at that. Was it just them, or did Lucy seem a _bit_ more rude and unforgiving that before. Then, Mira gasped. "Lucy! You said if you used dark magic, you would activate your demon side, didn't you? Then why have you got your demon tail and ears out right now?"

"Oh… when I used my dark magic on Tenrou Island, I lost control of my demon side. So I tried to compromise with her… if she gets to control a _bit_ of my personality, I use my dark magic more, and I go on harder missions, she won't bother me." Lucy replied cheerfully. The guild was silent with shock. It was hard to take in the fact that your 'family member' had actually been a demon, after all.

Lucy was extremely worried now. _What if… they are scared of me? What if… they think I'm dangerous? What if Fairy Tail doesn't welcome demons? What if… _She would have continued down her self-destructive spiral if not for a pink-haired idiot. "OHHHH! I GEDDIT! THAT MEANS… LUCY! YOU'RE STRONG, RIGHT? FIGHT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lucy fell anime style. It was reassuring though, to know at least one person welcomed her. She glanced nervously around the room. Then, everyone burst out laughing at the same time.

"AWESOME! WE HAVE FOUR DRAGONSLAYERS AND A DEMON NOW!"

"THANK GOD YOU DIDN'T TURN IN A CAT!"

"Geehee! Bunny-girl has turned into demon-girl!"

"LU-CHAN, DO YOU THINK YOU CAN SHOW YOUR DEMON SIDE TO US?"

"So she wasn't cosplaying, huh?"

Relief washed over her as she realised that everyone had accepted her. She smiled her bright smile, and Natsu felt his heartbeat pick up its pace. _What… what is this? _He shook the feeling off, and challenged the half-demon again. "LUCYYYYYYYY! FIGHT MEEEEEEEEEE!" The next moment, he had been booted straight out the guild doors and into the streets of Magnolia. Lucy patted her hands together as everyone gulped. _Note to oneself, NEVER anger Lucy. She can be scarier than Erza and Mira's Satan Soul COMBINED._


	4. Back To Normal

**Konnichiwa, minna-san! I am TERRIBLY sorry that I haven't updated, I was REALLY busy with life. I mean, I have a piano exam coming up, and I have hiking in a week (like, real hiking and camping and sleeping in a tent ) AND I have so much stuff from SCHOOL! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, I added some GaLe, Gruvia, and Jerza! Well, NALU as well, OF COURSE! TY for reviewing and following, and… ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, we all know that I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfic now, will I? :P **

Fairy Tail had gone back to their old rowdy selves, and everyone was relieved. Even the citizens in Magnolia had missed the ruckus and destruction they caused wherever they went. They were glad to hear the shouting and laughing that rung through the lonely, cold night; not even the old ladies complained about the lack of sleep they got.

They celebrated for a whole week on the return of their beloved stellar spirit mage, and were still celebrating when she walked in on the eighth day of her return. She sighed and plopped on her usual seat, head resting on the table. Mira walked up to her with a big smile on her face. "What's up, Lucy? You seem quite down today!" The blond mage looked up to the bartender with troubled eyes. "Miiiiiiraaaaaaaa! Help me! _She _is pestering me to do something interesting! She says it's too boring with the same celebrating!" Mira looked at her in confusion for a moment, before realisation hit her. "Ohhhhh… when you say _she_… you mean your demon-side?" The girl nodded with large puppy-dog eyes. "Help me find something entertaining to do, will you?"

Mira nodded slowly, a thoughtful expression plastered on her face. After a while, a light bulb switched on in her head and she clapped her hands together, smiling gently at Lucy. "I know! You can go do a job! With the old Team Natsu!" Lucy's face lit up almost immediately, and grinned excitedly, tail wagging slightly. "Thank you, Mira! I'll do just that!" She hopped off her stool and jogged across to her nakama. Mira watched fondly as she left to serve Makao, delighted that everything was back to normal.

Lisanna sat near the spot Lucy was in just now. She had a huge grin on her face, and was thinking of similar things to her sister. Her eyes not leaving the sight of the partying guild and Team Natsu, she spoke softly. "Mira-nee… everything's gone back to normal, huh? I'm so glad… it seems like a dream…" She watched as Lucy's tail gently brushed Natsu's cheek unintentionally. He blushed slightly, but the dense half-demon didn't seem to notice it. Giggling slightly, the take-over mage diverted her attention to her sister, wondering if she saw it as well.

Mira had an evil smile plastered on her face as she watched Natsu blush at Lucy's touch. "Ara ara ~ this is youth! Hey Lisanna, don't you think it would be _interesting_… if Natsu and Lucy became an _item_?" Lisanna, catching the drift, returned the same type of smile. "Ohhhhh, you think so too, Mira-nee? Don't you think they need… a little… _help_?"

"That's _exactly_ what I was thinking!"

"I know, right? What about we get all the girls for some _planning_ while they're on a mission?"

"Oh, a _brilliant_ idea!"

Gajeel inwardly shivered as he heard what the two Strauss sisters were chatting about. _Thank god they're not targeting me and the shrimp… good luck, bunny-girl, flame head._ His thoughts drifted to a certain bookworm as he munched on the iron that a certain someone gave to him.

Lucy skipped up to the request board, humming a happy tune. Her head was tilted slightly in a cute way as she searched for the right request. Natsu looked at her, cheeks turning slightly pink. Happy, noticing this, grinned his annoying yet adorable grin. "He liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes her…" Natsu snapped his attention back to his 'son'. "Sh-shut up, H-hap-py! I d-don't l-l-l-like L-L-Lu-c-c-y!" Gray and Juvia, who had been talking to each other, turned their attention to the stuttering dragon slayer. Even Erza stopped eating her strawberry cake and stared at him. Happy remained the same, the undeniably evil smirk on his face. "Ohhhhhhhh… but Natsu, I only said _he likes her_, I don't remember mentioning Lucy at all… hehe…" Gray, Juvia and Erza smirked, then looked away from their now tomato-red friend, continuing with what they were doing before.

_Natsu-san likes Lucy-san? That's great! That means Juvia doesn't have anyone to compete with for Gray-sama! I was a bit worried at first when my love rival came back, but now I have nothing to fear! _ Juvia thought happily. As if reading her mind, Gray sighed and wrapped his arms around the water mage. "Calm down, Juvia. I already told you, four years ago, that Lucy didn't like me like that! And I don't plan on being a cheater, either." The girl turned an interesting shade of red as she realised that her Gray-sama had in fact, stripped again. And he was still hugging her. "J-j-juvia is s-s-sorry that sh-she offended G-g-gray-sama… a-and is v-very h-h-happy that… y-you won't ch-ch-cheat…" She didn't finish her sentence, as she had fainted. Gray sighed again as he caught her, and ruffled her hair slightly. "Silly girl… but that's why I love you, I guess…" With that, he left the guild, carrying his water mage in his arms.

Erza resumed eating her cake as she thought about the relationship between Natsu and Lucy. _I must admit, they are both really dense. Not surprising for Natsu, but even Lucy's denser than a rock! Last time I checked, which was, uh… four years ago… she didn't even have her first kiss yet!_ A voice at the back of her head deadpanned back, _you haven't had yours either._ Erza completely forgot about her dense friends' issues, getting into a heated argument in her mind about how she had almost kissed Jellal before.

Whilst dragon slayers had sharp hearing and smell, half-demons have better than average hearing, acute eyesight and an exceptional nose. Maybe their sense of smell was even better than a dragon slayer's. But the point was, even though Lucy's hearing had improved by quite a bit, she still couldn't make out what her teammates were saying. All she could hear was, "Lucy… her… mentioning…" and other things that didn't make sense at all. She hoped that they weren't talking about bad things behind her back, like _what type of underwear she wore_. She had found Natsu and Happy rummaging through her things too many times.

Shaking her head vigorously to rid herself of the worst case scenarios, she scanned over the requests. _I have to choose harder ones… _she_ won't be happy if I don't…_ Lucy was nearing the end of the requests when one of them caught her sight. She grinned. _This will be perfect! _She snatched the request off the board and headed back to where her nakama were sitting.


	5. The Almost S Class Job

**HELLOOOOOO EVERYONEEEEEE! I missed you all and I missed writing my story soo much! Thing is, I had a **_**mini**_** holiday, which resulted in a slight delay of my updating ^^ But fear not, PhantomWhirl is back! Yeah, no promises I'll update quicker, but yes, I'll try ^^ Well, I should stop boring you guys, so… enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Mhm… I don't own Fairy Tail… **

"Lucy… are you _sure_ about this?!" Mirajane asked for the tenth time as she reluctantly handed the request back to Lucy, "Are you okay? Usually you'd go for the easier jobs on the board…" Lucy nodded, confident in her decision.

"Mira, in order for _her_ to keep in check, I must do harder jobs. Besides, now that my demon powers have been awakened, I am MUCH stronger!" the excited blonde had sparkles in her eyes when she mentioned her new powers.

"Yes, I know, Lucy. But… it's been four years, and the first job you pick is _this_?" the not impressed takeover mage held the request out. It read:

**EXTERMINATE DARK GUILD BLOODY JOKER THAT HAS BEEN TERRORISING THE TOWN JARIAN, THERE ARE ABOUT TWO HUNDRED MEMBERS. HIGH LEVEL MAGES RECOMMENDED, MORE THAN FOUR PEOPLE AT LEAST. **

**REWARD: 10,000,000J AND A SILVER CELESTIAL KEY**

**SIGNED, THE MAYOR OF JARIAN. **

"You know, this was going to go with the S-Class missions? It. Is. On. Par. With. An. S-Class. Mission."

Lucy nodded slowly. "And your point? We have five people (please do not forget Happy), not to mention Erza is an S-Class Mage."

"… but it's dangerous."

"Yes, and my demon side literally has danger for breakfast."

Mira sighed and put a hand on her forehead. "… fine… I can see you don't plan on changing your mind. Be careful!"

Lucy only nodded before returning to her teammates to set off, while Levy and Lisanna moved to the bar. They both had worried looks on their faces.

"Mira-nee, I heard Lucy picked out the almost S-Class job… Is she going to be okay? She just got back, it hasn't even been _three days_ yet…"

Levy nodded in agreement, and piped up, "Lu-chan deserves a rest! She was stuck with a dragon for four years, and straight after that she's going to get rid of a whole dark guild?"

"I know, right? I tried to talk her out of it, but you know how stubborn she can be sometimes…"

"Then I should go with them… Lisanna, come with me! We'll go help Lu-chan!"

"Yeah! Great idea! Let me go -"

"Don't bother, you two. Lucy told me to tell you guys NOT to come with her specifically. She knew you two would worry."

The bookworm and short-haired girls both started whining at Mirajane. Damn, Lucy knew them well!

_And then… _

Natsu was yet again groaning miserably, trying not to get his drool on Lucy's lap. The generous girl had lent him her lap so he didn't have to suffer so much while they were on a train headed to Jarian. Gray snickered at his rival. "How pathetic, flame brain. Getting sick on a TRAIN and drooling all over a GIRL. I bet you would be just as useless on the job." He heard an _ahem_ beside him and turned around to the slightly angry scarlet haired mage next to him. Cold sweat ran down him as she asked rather menacingly, "_What_ were you implying when you said_ girl_? And everyone has their own weaknesses, Gray."

The frightened ice mage saluted her immediately and managed to stutter out, "N-n-no I didn't mean it like t-th-that, Erza! O-o-of course everyone has a w-w-weakness!" Erza nodded, then continued.

"We should probably start planning our attack. I heard there are about 200 mages or so." With this, Gray and Lucy nodded in agreement, getting serious. (Natsu was still painfully trying to forget about his illness, while Happy just munched on a fish)

"Okay. So Gray, Natsu, and I will charge in from the front, and knock out all the people. Lucy and Happy, you stay at the back and get ready for anyone running. Any objections?"

"No."

"...n...urgh… no… I feel s-sick… no o-objections… urgh"

"Aye sir!"

"I object."

Four heads whipped around in shock to their blonde haired companion. Lucy had NEVER, EVER objected before.

"They might go out by the side or some might slip out from the front, so three people guard on the outside. Erza, you stand directly in front of the guild doors, Natsu and Gray at the back corners. Happy, you fly over the top to see anyone come out, and I will go in to handle them. You don't have to worry about your magic running out, Happy. I will finish it in five minutes."

"…" There was silence. Then, Erza swiftly exquipped a sword and pointed it at Lucy's neck.  
"Who are you and what have you done to our Lucy?"

The mentioned girl sweatdropped at her friend's overboard reaction. She carefully moved the sword away from her throat and looked Erza in the eye, quite serious. "Trust me just this once, Erza. What about, if I yell out for your help, you can come in? Other than that, let me do the job this time."

Usually, Erza would reject such a ridiculous proposal, but this time Lucy had such a serious expression that nobody knew she ever had, that even the Titania couldn't say no. So the defeated woman just sighed and reluctantly agreed to her determined friend's plan - for now.


	6. The Bloody Joker

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that I didn't update for so long! I didn't know how to write the fight scene for this chapter… Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :P**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does :3**

Mirajane was humming happily, wiping the glass, when Master Makarov slammed his office door opened and walked up to her with an extremely serious expression. She stopped humming and frowned, the Master hardly EVER had this type of expression. "Master, is something wrong?" The old man looked up to his concerned 'child'.

"Mira… did Team Natsu take the almost S-Class mission?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"… Damn, this is bad. This is really bad."

"What happened, Master?"

"That mission, the reward just increased by one hundred times."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?! How is that possible? That's never happened before!"

"I know, Mira. It has officially become an S-Class, and it requires **4 people**__which basically means it requires **4 S-Class mages** which means Team Natsu is headed for certain death right now."

"Oh my goodness! We have to contact them right away!"

"It's too late, Mira. They're probably already there."

By this time, Mira was close to fainting with worry. She caught the attention of a few guild members, but could hardly care right now. She was extremely concerned with the safety of Team Natsu, especially Lucy. She had only just gotten used to the fact that Lucy was alive and well, and she couldn't imagine experiencing losing her again. It was different for Lisanna's return, as her sister had decided to help out around the guild. But Lucy, she went back to going on dangerous jobs right away.

"Master, I want people to go after them."

"… fine. Have Gajeel, Levy and Wendy, as well as Charle. I believe that Natsu and the others can take care of themselves quite well, we don't need too much people following them."

"Okay." _Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Lucy… please be safe!_

Team Natsu was standing in front of a giant building with a sign, "The Bloody Joker" on it. Lucy signalled them silently, and they nodded curtly. All of them ran to their positions, as Lucy got ready to enter.

_**Hey, wimp. I see you're doing something interesting. **_

_Shut up, devil. _

_**Hey now, is that a way to talk to me?**_

_I'll talk how I want._

_**Ho, defiant, hm? Remember I can take over if I want. Oh, that flame boy looks so tasty… perhaps I could freeze him and eat him for dessert, mhm… and that raven haired boy, I would tear him limb by limb, and boil it in a stew… and that red head, I could gauge her eyes out and put them in as well… Oh how delicious it would be… and I will completely suck them dry of their blood, watch their torturous expressions as they plead me to stop… and I will watch as their skin turns black from burning… or perhaps the pinky's toes would fall off from frostbite… 3**_

_I said SHUT THE HELL UP._

_**Ohhhhh I got someone angry. Even if I promised I won't do anything, that doesn't mean I won't stop pestering you. 3**_

…

_**Gee, you're no fun anymore. **_

_Why did you talk to me?_

_**I wanna take over for a bit. 3**_

… _As much I hate you, this was part of the contract. But you are only taking over my magic, got that?_

_**Yeah, yeah. Gimme a moment. **_

Lucy felt her celestial magic getting pushed aside as her demon side gave a bit of magic to her. She felt the dark energy pulsing out from her, as her eyes turned cat-like, her hair was more rough and jagged, and her teeth and nails sharpened (she looks a bit like Mira's Satan Soul). Erza, Natsu, Gray and Happy couldn't see this change as it was mainly her face that transformed and she wasn't facing them, but they suddenly shivered as a chilling feeling passed through them. Her demon familiar, Cotton, a toy bear that was mostly brown, but with dull coloured patches and stitches all over his body appeared on her shoulder (you know those Frankenstein-zombie-like bears that are cute? Okay, I know I don't make sense, but just try imagine it ^^). Before they could react, she kicked the door open, and stepped inside confidently. The door closed behind her, so Erza wasn't able to see how her dear friend was coping. _Lucy… do be careful. I can't possibly relive losing a precious nakama again. _

Lucy looked around with her sharp eyes. There were about three hundred mages, all were staring at her in surprise. After a few shouts of rage from the mages, half of them started charging at once. _I may as well take care of all of them in one attack… _She shouted, "DEMON'S SCREAM!", fluctuating the vibrations in the air. All the mages clamped their hands over their ears, giving out their own shouts of agony. She panted heavily afterwards, she wasn't used to demon magic, after all. Cotton

_**Lovely, the screams of misery from those useless trash. Ah, if you would just give me one of them. 3 **_

_Never, you demon. _

_**You know, technically I AM you, so you're calling yourself a demon?**_

_I know. But you and I are completely different. We are two minds living in one body. I will NEVER be like you. _

_**Cool. Awesome heroic talk there, but you know there are still three more people?**_

… _Yeah. They're strong, very strong. _

_**Be careful, weakling. If you die, I die.**_

Erza could hear screaming in the building, lots of screaming. She was extremely worried, what if Lucy was hurt so bad she couldn't even call out for help? She was about to go in and check, but stopped when the doors swung open, and a few heavily injured mages stumbled out. They were all muttering things like, "M-monster…" Erza had had enough. There was no way she was going to stand idly while her nakama, Lucy, was fighting against hundreds of mages inside. What on earth had made her agree to let Lucy go alone? She took a step forward, about to go into the dark guild, when she was yet again interrupted. "ERZA!" She spun around to see Natsu and Gray running towards her.

Being slightly irritated, she replied harsher unintentionally, "What?"

The boys flinched slightly before clearing their throats and answering. "W-we want to go check on Lucy. It was a bad idea to leave her alone for this." Erza nodded curtly and headed towards the door. Her hand inched towards the knob when…

"ERZA!" The mentioned girl twitched and suddenly a million swords were floating mid air. Natsu and Gray shrieked in terror, trembling in fright. They peered at the IDIOTS who called out to their now very pissed comrade. Natsu with his enhanced nose sniffed the air and caught a very familiar smell.

"It's… the stupid metal freak… Levy… Wendy… and Charle…"

Snapping out of her anger, Erza's swords all vanished. Controlling her irritation, she inquired the four panting mages in front of her. "You four… what are you doing here?"

"Erza-san! D-did we make it? Wait… where's Happy and Lucy-san?"

"Happy is - "

"AYE SIR! I am here!"

"… and Lucy is inside, fighting against the enemy."

Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, and Charle all stood there silently until what their nakama said registered in their minds. As if on cue, they all snapped out of their frozen forms in unison.

"SAY WHAT?!"


End file.
